This invention relates to an improved solderless electrical terminal connector, or lug, providing low electrical resistance connection between a wire and a bus, or other object to which the lug is connected. The connector also provides for improved gripping of the wire.
Electrial terminal connectors employing set screws to secure a wire to the connector have been in use for many years, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,173. Such connectors typically include a body portion provided with an opening into which the wire is inserted, a set screw to clamp the wire in place, and an elongated tang extending from the body that may be provided with a hole through which a mounting screw is inserted to secure the tang in electrical and mechanical contact with a bus bar, or other similar electrical component.
In order for connectors of this type to be efficient, the contact surface of the tang must mate over a large area with the bus, but unfortunately, if either or both the tang and bus surface are not perfectly flat, then the actual area of contact between them is reduced with the result that electrical resistance between them may be increased sufficiently that heat will be generated and hot spots created, all with undesirable results.
Further, it is essential that the wire be held firmly by the connector, that the wire not pull out from the body of the connector, but in conventional connectors of this type, no means are generally provided to increase or improve the force required to pull the wire out of the connector.